leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Status conditions in the Mystery Dungeon series
Status conditions are a game mechanic in the that have both similarities and differences to status conditions in the core series. Whereas in the core series a Pokémon can only be afflicted with one major status condition and a number of volatile minor status ailments, the Mystery Dungeon series allows Pokémon to be afflicted by multiple status conditions. Status conditions can be caused by a variety of ways, such as from the effects of moves (such as the Sky Attack status, which is a self-inflicted condition due to the use of ), IQ skills (such as the Pierce status from Pierce Thrower), and items (such as Mobile from the ). Stat drops and boosts are also listed as 'weakened' and 'boosted' status conditions in-game. When the Pokémon's HP drops below 25%, the game also lists this as a 'low HP' status condition. However, these conditions do not interact as usual status conditions and are not considered bad status conditions. Availability Bad status conditions Bad status conditions, referred to as status problems prior to Gates to Infinity, are status conditions with an adverse effect. These will trigger effects such as and . A Pokémon must have at least one bad status condition in order for healing to take effect. A Pokémon can be healed by: * Items: Health Orb, Heal Seed, berries * Moves: , , , , * Abilities: (renamed Natural Recovery ) will have a bad status condition for at most 5 turns (even for those that are indefinite in duration), , in rain, * Self-Curer IQ skill will have an ailment status duration halved In Super Mystery Dungeon, teammates may autonomously heal allies from certain bad status conditions such as sleep and paralysis. Bosses are immune to certain status conditions and/or more easily heal from status conditions. Status conditions Sleep-related conditions There are 5 sleep-related conditions in this category, though only Asleep/Sleep, Yawning, and Nightmare are considered bad status conditions. A Pokémon with the Ability will have the duration of Asleep, Napping, and Nightmare statuses halved. Pokémon that have ability will be immune to these status conditions. Major status conditions This category is named as it draws its parallels with the core series. All the conditions in this category are considered bad status conditions. Aside from using healing items, moving up (or down) a dungeon floor will cure these conditions. If a Pokémon is inflicted with a major status condition while already being inflicted with one, the new major status condition will replace the old condition. Status conditions affecting mobility This category includes conditions that limit a Pokémon's mobility. Paralyzed and Frozen status conditions affects mobility too, but is actually parallel to the main series games, which is why it is in the "Major status conditions" list instead of this one. Status conditions affecting move execution or move effects This category affects the way moves are executed or the effects of moves. Move-based status conditions Status conditions in this category are self-inflicted from the use of particular moves. Shield status conditions Status conditions in this category largely protect the user and are indicated by a shield icon on top of the affected Pokémon. Prior to Super Mystery Dungeon, gaining a new status condition from this category will replace the previous status. In Super Mystery Dungeon, Pokémon are able to be affected by multiple conditions from this category, although some conditions will still replace others (e.g. Counter will replace Mirror Coat, Endure will replace Protect). Sword status conditions These status conditions are indicated by a sword icon on top of the affected Pokémon. Prior to Super Mystery Dungeon, gaining a new status condition from this category will replace the previous status. In Super Mystery Dungeon, Pokémon are able to be affected by multiple conditions from this category. Status conditions affecting use of items This category of statuses affects how items are used. HP-related status conditions These status conditions involve taking away or even regaining HP. Visibility-related status conditions This category affects the visibility of a Pokémon or dungeon. Many of these status conditions are indicated by an eye icon on top of the affected Pokémon. Miscellaneous status conditions Appearances Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Category:Game mechanics de:Statusveränderungen (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) es:Estados en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso it:Alterazioni di stato in Mystery Dungeon zh:状态（不可思议的迷宫）